


Hidden Affections Opened the Doors

by Mowz



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Affairs, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, F/F, M/M, Multi, affair within affair, and um...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mowz/pseuds/Mowz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick grew tired of a habit Gatsby does with him. Jordan has Ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Affections Opened the Doors

**Author's Note:**

> i have this on ff, but i wanted to try uploading on here because i wanted to try this place out. also thinking about continuing it here... Oh, and the rating might go up.
> 
> just and some indications of Tom/Nick and Gatsby/Tom in this one

Easily we were getting heated from how the form of a simple kiss went to a full blown make out. Jay tugged my hair a bit for more access as I just moaned from the pleasure. Noises were happening outside: The servants were taking liberation of cleaning Gatsby's room. I guess it's kind of getting into a daily routine. Jay pulls me aside from either the living room or the dining room from the middle of the conversation (either when it's Daisy or Jordan or all together or just when we are plain alone), pulls me to a closet and begins to peck me.

I should feel guilty about having this go one since the first time around, but it's sort of not my fault. The man needs something to keep him distracted from his dreams and desires, and I guess he vents it out all on me. Also, how could I deny something that I've probably craved for every now and then?

"I know your secret." Jordan states while we hang around my house. "What could you possibly mean?" I doubt that she's probably talking about- "Your miniature affair with Mr. Gatsby. I'm not as gullible as Daisy and Tom, you know. I have my ways." It became quiet for a bit. We were having a small brunch with tea. She drew up her cup and took a sip. I settled mine on the table. "It's more than just a secret. It's a habit."

"I would say you're a cheating scoundrel, but I almost forgot about my doings. I guess we're on the same boat." The last statement made me smile bitterly. "But, I actually would like to help you to have you and Gatsby together. I wanted to try something out with Daisy for the longest…" I look up to her with a surprise. "So what you're saying is…"

"Let's make a plan. We know Tom is having an affair already, so why can't we? Also, I know Daisy and Gatsby's relationship is shaky."

"My god, Jordan. I like your plan. But how are we going to begin this affair?"

"Easy. This night's fiasco."

I pulled away from Gatsby and look into his eyes. I know he feels bad about this. Both of us were getting ready for the party tonight. I guess his urges kicked in again. I know he doesn't love me, but it's nice to know we're still doing this in a weird platonic way. He pulls me for another round when the doorbell rang. He pulls away from annoyance when the door kept repeatedly ringing. Why his servants didn't answer it was beyond me.

"Well, Old Sport, I guess we have to finish getting ready." He completely now separates us, made sure that his servants weren't still in his room and exited when the room was cleared. I came from the closet and just lay down on his bed as he sprayed himself cologne. Jordan's plan should hopefully work, whatever it was she had up her sleeve. To be honest, it was making me worried to even find out. Gatsby escorted me to the main lobby and told me to wait there.

Many guests soon arrived. Daisy came along with Tom (surprisingly), but Jordan was nowhere to be found. Sitting at the lounge with your cousin who is having an affair with the guy you-sort-of-kind-of-like, we were having a conversation. Not really one but something like 'how was your day? Good, I'm glad life is leaving you off great.' or 'I don't know why I even came when I don't even like that fraud'. Gatsby came to welcome us (Daisy) and took a seat by me. After another while of seeing endless partying, some people grinding on each other while other drank heavily and messes were made here and there. It wasn't over though. Jordan came in and in the hands of both her arms were two bottles of gin.

"What took you so long?" Daisy asked as Jordan made her way to the other side of me. She placed the gin on the coffee table and looked up at Daisy. "I was actually planning a game we could play right here. It's kind of a truth-or-dare kind, but if you don't do any of the rules you have to drink up." To where Jordan got the idea- no wait, where did she get the alcohol? This woman is getting mysterious by the minute, but I don't mind. Whatever she has planned may be bound to work.

Gatsby called out to his servants to bring in four martini glasses. It is a party anyways. One of the servants began to pour drinks in each of the cups. We all grabbed our glasses and prepared for what Jordan had in store. "I'll start with you." She pointed at me. I'm not really surprised. "Truth, or Dare?" Heck, why not? "Truth."

"Do you have anyone right here in the party that you desire?" All their eyes were on me. If it wasn't for me having a bit of pride of myself I would have kissed the man next to me. But in the end, I drank my glass. Jordan and Daisy got disappointed due to my reaction, Tom just started drinking his, mumbling something like 'This is a waste of time.' I couldn't tell Jay's reaction though.

"Your turn." I looked around. Who could I ask was the hardest part. I decided to ask Daisy. "Dare!" She had an excited tone. "I dare you to… Go over there and grab some snacks." Smooth, Nick, real smooth. She looked at me really confused, but did the dare anyway. A bit of time later she returned with an armful of crackers and dip. "Nick, if you wanted some snacks, you could've asked the servants to get you some." I thought about it, but I couldn't give a good dare, no. I should wait a bit, to see how this goes.

Daisy now asks Gatsby the question. He answers, "Dare." Tom became a bit frustrated when he looked at daisy and winked. But I assume Daisy still wants to keep their affair as a secret because she said;" I dare you to peck Tom on the cheek." I don't think we've drunk enough for this to begin, but it seems that Gatsby is calm about this while Tom, on the other hand, looks at her as if she was a mad woman. "How dare you let this bootlegger lay a finger on me! When we finish this-" Jay got up and came to where Tom was, leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek, just liked asked. Daisy's face brightened up the moment this happened. Just as always, she gets what she asks. It took Jordan and I to calm down Tom and prevent him from giving a blow to Gatsby's face.

Gatsby came back to sit down again, ready to choose his own prey. "Hey Old Sport, truth-or-dare?" I looked at him, not realizing it was my turn again. Jordan never said it couldn't be repeated. I said truth already, and drank it away, so I decided to go with dare. "Kiss Daisy's cheek." I looked at him, confused. Sure, I've given my cousin kisses on the cheek when we're greeting, but it's kind of awkward now coming out of Gatsby. I drank through this one too. Those were two glasses of gin I've indulged so far, and my vision is somewhat blurry.

I looked down in to my glass, grabbed the bottle of gin and began to refill it. After it was refilled, I looked at Jordan and asked the same question as always. She looked towards me and said truth. Now, something I want to learn from Jordan was really hard, but I asked a simple question: "Would you ever have your way with any of us?" She looked at me, then towards the others and said "Why of course, I know how to make all of you have a great time." She winked at Daisy, making Daisy look away with a blush. She drank a bit from her glass as so did Daisy. Jordan was now getting ready for what she wanted Tom to do.

"Truth-or-Dare?" She pointed at Tom. Tom looked up a bit aggravated, but responded, "Dare." Jordan began to chuckle. "I dare you to take Nick's trousers off." I looked at both of them, and shook my head. "Oh no. I'm not letting my legs bare while we're playing this." Jordan started laughing while Daisy looked redder than the evening's sunset. Gatsby seemed to be a bit pale towards the current situation. Tom lurched over the table, causing a few of the snacks fall over. He went for the belt first, and tugged the trousers down. He handed them to Jordan, who put then by the side of her seat.

I looked towards Jordan with disbelief. How could you do that to me? She pointed her eyes forward, alerting me to eye Gatsby. He looked… Flustered? The atmosphere of the party was getting to me. I'm looking at the guests now, they all seem to be spinning. I look towards Tom, who had his arms crossed after engulfing a full glass of gin. I decided to have more myself. Tom prepared for his turn. He looked at his wife and asked "Truth-or-Dare?"

"Dare!" She said it with excitement once again. She had hopes she was going to do something mischievous I believe. I didn't believe my ears when he said, "I want you to kiss Jordan on the lips." I looked at Jordan, who seems to be okay with the situation. But in Daisy's perspective, it looks like she couldn't handle it. She drank her glass fully, however, she got up from her spot, turned Jordan's head so they were face to face and kissed her. I turned to look at Gatsby to see his view in the situation. He looked fine to me, but he had something a midst among his eyes. I look at Tom, who is caught in his words of what he could say. Daisy pulled away and they looked into each other's eyes, but Daisy hurried back into her seat next to Tom. She and Tom drank a bit more.

Gatsby also decided to drink, too. After the quiet while of binge drinking a few rounds, we decided to try to continue the game. I can't even focus no more. It's Gatsby's turn now, since he decided to be the first. "Old Sport, truth-or-dare?" Without any care I said dare. He looked at me and replied, "Choose between me and Jordan to kiss." Daisy sits next to Jordan, talking about how much she herself is a fool while Tom managed to escape to probably go to his side love. I couldn't bear to bother both women to do this task if I'd chosen Jordan. Too bad I only saw her as a really close friend. My eyes headed towards Gatsby, who came close to me and made his move.

It was like all the other times when we were in the closet, but among the taste of gin, the wild crowd still going on in the background and the bright lights that lit all the way to the Buchanan's manor, it was different in a way. I started to wrap my arms around him to continue when the sound of a throat clearing distracted the moment. We separated and looked towards a smirking Jordan and a blushing Daisy.

"I don't think we'll make in time for the sun to come up," Jordan states as she was growing tired. She looks at Gatsby and asked about borrowing one of his guest rooms. Gatsby being the kind man he is was okay with it. She gave him a kiss on the forehead to say thanks and walked towards one of the many guest rooms. Daisy, being sleepy too, probably from the alcohol, said she's going to bed as well. We were both now the only people remaining in the game, but we both decided to quit. We headed upstairs as well and towards the master bedroom, where I took off my shirt since my trousers were now nowhere to be found and getting into the covers to lay into the bed, with Jay doing the same thing, only putting on some pyjamas. I knew for sure I was going to have a hangover.


End file.
